Heretofore, alkyd resin paint of the so-called air curing type which dries at room temperature has been used in large quantities as the most common paint. However, for coating with this paint, a solvent must be used in order to increase the workability. The solvent is only required at the time of the coating. After the coating is applied, the solvent dissipates into the atmosphere. From the stand-point of air pollution control, safety for workers and saving of resources, therefore, the use of a volatile solvent is not always desirable. For this reason, there has been a need for the development of alkyd resin paint capable of coating without such a solvent.